


Piehole

by DeansDirtyPiehole



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Dean Winchester Has a Large Cock, Dean Winchester Loves Pie, Dean Winchester is a God, Dean Winchester's Big Beautiful Cock, Dirty Talk, F/M, Flirting, Flirty Dean Winchester, Light Dom/sub, Naked Dean Winchester, One Shot, Pie, Porn, Reader Loves Dean Winchester, Smut, Way too much, a little too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-11 13:17:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17447705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansDirtyPiehole/pseuds/DeansDirtyPiehole
Summary: Dean loves pie. You love Dean. He gets flirty when you walk in on him doing something dirty. And you want to suck him clean.





	1. Piehole

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot and can be read on its own. 
> 
> It's also part of a chapter of a longer fic that I've been working on (The Road So Hard, which I've begun posting), so it can also be read as a teaser for that one! There are a few minor differences between this version and the one that appears in the full fic, just to make it work better here as a standalone posting. But for the most part, it's the same thing.
> 
> Happy reading! :)

"Fuck. I forgot my phone."

Sam rolls his eyes and groans, evidently in no mood to turn Baby around. "Seriously, [Y/N]? Again?"

"Yes, Sam, _again_. Sue me," you snap as you shove your hand into the other pocket of the leather jacket folded in your lap. You know it's not in there but you check anyway, compulsively. "It's not as if I'm used to carrying a phone. It's only been a few months. Thanks to Dean's stupid rule of waiting till I turned eighteen to even let me have one."

"It wasn't stupid. He didn't want you to start sexting with monsters, remember?"

 _Ugh. Of course you remember._ You were thirteen when you'd stumbled into a shapeshifter sheathed in the likeness of Dean. Well trained by the Winchesters—your non-biological brothers, with whom you've been living for most of your life as a little sister—even at that young age, it hadn't taken you long to see through the impostor's disguise with the help of some silver and realize that he was a monster. But before you could do anything about it, he had sworn that he was harmless... and that he just wanted to give you the best night of your life. The hormonal teenager you'd been, turned on in the most twisted way by the promise of sin with this sick creature wearing Dean's skin, you had been too tempted to resist. Somehow, the shifter had been able to see all your deepest and dirtiest hungers. To tell that you were desperately lusting after, and in love with, your big brother. Just as you still are now, just as you have been for as long as you can remember.

The manipulative monster had given you his number, setting his trap by promising you heaven, watching as you fell right in. Then, as soon as the real Dean discovered what had happened, he had tracked down the son of a bitch and filled his chest with a shitload of silver bullets. You remember wondering why the bullets were all gone when he'd come home. You had overhead Sam confront him about how many shots he had taken. "What, you think I missed? As if." Dean had spat back at him. "I was just fucking _pissed_."

And he'd had every reason to be. After that, you were lucky that Dean even let you have a phone when you turned eighteen, really. The shifter incident is not a very pleasant memory.

You scowl at Sam as he keeps on driving ahead. "Don't remind me."

"Well, don't make me. You're the one who keeps forgetting the damn thing."

"Look, I'm sorry for fucking up, _again_ , but can you please just turn the car around?"

"What the hell for? You don't even need it, [Y/N]. We'll be back before dark, and if Dean needs to reach us, he'll just call me."

He's right, obviously. You and Sam have just driven out today to attend to some loose ends that came up from a nearby job, while Dean hangs back at the motel, waiting as bait for a monster that he's expecting to come looking for him there. You're not a big fan of this arrangement, but Dean had insisted on it, saying that he could use some 'me time' anyway. _Probably involving Magic Fingers or Casa Erotica_ , you figure. _Or both at once. Leave it to Dean Winchester to feel confident about his ability to gank some unholy creature even if it barges in on him when he's in the middle of an orgasm. He could probably just use his left hand to kill the thing while his right hand remains wrapped tight around his cock as he pumps out every last drop of his hot, creamy come..._

These wayward thoughts are enough to bring you close to an embarrassing orgasm of your own. You bite your lip, clearing your throat to cover up a moan. "I know. And I know I've only had it for a few months, but... well, I'm a millennial, so I feel naked without my phone."

Sam shoots you a quick side-eye that's _so_ full of judgment. You're well aware that he has every right to judge you not only for your recent millennial statement, but also for the fact that you're sort of uncomfortably squirming. "Yeah, apparently. Is that what's got your panties in a twist? You know if you wet that leather seat, Dean's gonna be real pissed."

 _Oh, God—that's not helping at all. Dean can twist your panties any day. And he gets you wet always. And he's so fucking hot when he's pissed off..._ You clear your throat again and try to stop yourself from wriggling with arousal."Shut up, Sam. It's just cramps," you lie shamelessly. It's not that time of the month for you, but Sam doesn't know that, so you can easily get away with this excuse. "And you should know better than to make me cranky when—"

"Okay, okay," Sam instantly caves, suddenly swerving the car into a sharp U-turn, not needing to hear another word. "Enough said."

You grin, glad that the clever play scored you an easy win. Sam and Dean may be big boys, but they're not very mature when it comes to dealing with girl things. Like your monthly cramps. And like the fact that you want Dean's dick in your ass. _Though that's not really a girl thing_ , you remind yourself—Dean Winchester is a fucking magnet for everything. Every ass on earth is probably desperate for his dick. In fact, much to his chagrin, he gets hit on more often by dudes than by chicks.

In any event, your burning need to get pounded in every hole by Dean is not something you'll ever admit to either of your brothers. You've always tried, with all your might, to hide behind an innocent facade as little sister Winchester. Yet you're sure that they can see right through it. They may be stupid, but they're not _that_ stupid.

As Sam pulls up to the motel a few minutes later and puts Baby in park, you breathe in deep and bite your lip. Hard. _Dean is most likely having some 'Dean time' in there. If that means what you think it means... if you walk in on him jerking off to porn on pay-per-view, fist sliding up and down his massive cock from base to head, his beautiful body bare naked and trembling on a mechanically vibrating bed..._ you're pretty sure you will immediately drop dead.

And you're completely happy with that possibility. Hungry for it, really. _What a sweet way to die that would be..._

"Don't dawdle in there," Sam grumbles as you swing the passenger door open.

You crinkle your brows at him, your dirty mind darting to thoughts of dawdling your tongue all over every inch of Dean's delicious dick, hoping that Sam can't tell. " _Dawdle_?"

"It means to waste time—"

"Oh, shove it, Nerd Queen. I know what the word means. Remember you promised to stop giving me vocab lessons when I turned fourteen?" you recall as you shift to get out of the car. "How and why would I even _dawdle_ anyway?"

"I—I dunno," your walking dictionary of a brother mutters. "Just _don't_."

You're not about to make him any promises on that one.

Shutting the car door behind you and hastening toward the motel room, you fumble with your key, almost dropping it like the dumb piece of shit that you've become all of a sudden. You shove it hard into the lock, trying not to imagine that the lock is your mouth and the key is Dean's cock. _Fuck._

_Keep it together, bitch. Keep it together_ , you tell yourself as you twist the key. At this completely inconvenient moment, it occurs to you that you probably should've used Sam’s phone to call or text Dean a few minutes ago, as a heads up, just out of basic courtesy. In case he's in the middle of something that requires a little privacy.

It's too late for that, though. The key is in the lock. Shoving and twisting hard. _Fuck courtesy. Fuck privacy. You just need this damn door to be open already._

You push the door open and hold your breath as your eyes immediately fly toward Dean's bed. Only to find that he's not in it. _Shit_.

But then you hear him. That husky rumble of a voice that fills your every dream, deep and rich like all the whiskey that he drinks, the sound of sin, coming from the other end of the room. " _Fuck_ , [Y/N]...!"

Your gaze follows the sound. And your heart stops as your jaw drops someplace far beneath the ground.

Dean Winchester is standing there, before your eyes, stark naked, with his huge dick buried to the hilt in a sweet cherry pie.

At the sight, you're pretty sure you've died. Even after all these years living with Dean, you've never actually laid eyes on him fully undressed like this, other than in your smutty fantasies. It's been a damn shame, but you're sure that he wants it that way. Probably feels guilty about how much he turns you on. He knows he does. You can tell, because from what you've heard, Dean isn't shy—whenever you're not around, Sam apparently sees him naked all the time—but you? Not once. That's just not what Dean wants. You've seen most of him, yes, but nothing in that sacred space above the thighs, below the hips. He's done one hell of a job keeping his precious gifts hidden from little sis.

But here you are now. Seeing _everything_. _His sculpted ass, his bulging balls, and..._ in response to the moan that slips out of your mouth just now, Dean's hips jerk in a spastic thrust, causing his raging hard cock to push up and burst free through the flaky soft crust. _Holy mother of fucking fuck._

Neither of you says a word at first. Then the door falls closed behind you, and the sound snaps you out of your daze somewhat. The silence between the two of you is so tense that it hurts, in your hammering heart and your slick, aching cunt— _God, you are so fucked_ —so you clear your throat and summon the nerve to speak up. "Damn, Dean. I know you love pie, but..."

Dean blinks and snaps out of his own daze then, to defend his dignity against your mockery. "Shut up," he grumbles, shifting just the slightest bit, which somehow ends up giving you an even better view of his enormous, gorgeous dick. "Don't judge. They made a whole series of movies about this."

You arch your brows. "What, pie porn? You would..."

He glares at you, bright emerald eyes glowing a darker shade of green. Exasperated, angry, just like you knew he would be. _So fucking hot like that._ "No, [Y/N], I mean that whole American—"

"Relax, Dean. I knew what you meant," you reassure him, pleasantly shocked by the fact that, so far through all of this, you've managed to keep your shit together and sound almost sort of confident. "Was just teasing."

"Well, aren't you just a cheeky little bitch," Dean quips, and the sound of that word popping off his plump lips scratches your _every_ itch. He smirks because he knows it. "What're you doing back so soon anyway? I thought you and Sammy were out for the day."

You sense that your composure surely won't hold up much longer, since he's still just fucking standing there, with his stiff dick sticking out over the broken open crust, slathered with gooey cherry stuff. "Yeah, I—I just forgot my..." _Well, fuck, now you just forgot what you forgot._ Thankfully, you notice just before the silence gets obscenely long, the forgotten thing just happens to be sitting on the table by the pie that has just gotten fucked by Dean's obscenely long cock. You clear your throat, although the sound comes out more like a thirsty groan. "... my phone."

"Oh. Is that so," he says as he glances down toward the thing. "Always knew I shouldn't ever let you have this."

You're honestly not sure right now if he's talking about the damn phone or his dick.

Dean picks up your cell and tosses it over to you. The toss is lofty and soft, but your fingers falter clumsily, letting the phone drop, wild eyes never leaving his cock.

And then the son of a bitch  _snickers_. The curve of his lips fills you with the urge to fucking suck that cocky snicker off his face. "Nice catch, kid."

You want to scowl at him, but your gaze is still fixed on his dick. "Well, excuse me if I was a little distracted."

Those luscious lips of his turn down into a playful pout. "Now, I wouldn't say _little_..."

"Aw, so you want me to stroke your ego, Dean? Is that what you need?" you tease, your flirtatious side suddenly spurred on by the way Dean is so shamelessly pulling all of your strings, pushing all of your buttons, playing you like a fucking instrument. This is not something you would've ever expected from him. _But hell, it's happening._ And you're beyond happy to play right into it. "Fine, then. Fucking _massively_ distracted."

"Mmm. Stroke away, baby," he growls suggestively, turning his body ever so slightly now so that his massive hard-on is pointing straight toward you, snickering again as he hears your breath catch in your throat. "I mean, you know—my ego."

_Shit_. At this point you are ridiculously dripping wet. Dean's entire ego is built on—literally erected upon—that big huge cock of his and you know it. You'd always assumed so, but now that you've finally seen it, you _know_. You lick your lips, looking up at his perfect face for a second, flashing him a sultry smile before your stare descends right back to his equally perfect dick. "Yeah, you like that? You want more?" you sigh as you devour his meat with your ravenous eyes, drooling like a mad whore. "But your ego's already so fucking _big_ , Dean. So damn beautiful."

Though your gaze remains locked on his cock, you can still see the rest of him in your peripheral vision: the way he wets his lower lip with a flick of his juicy pink tongue, the way his forearm flexes so exquisitely as he runs a smooth hand through his thick light brown hair. His voice when he speaks now is fucking liquid fire, soaking you from the inside out and setting you ablaze everywhere. "You know it's rude to just stare."

_Ugh, God—rude? Like he's one to talk. Standing there gloating in all his glory as he watches you gawk at his godlike cock. He's the rudest boy you've ever fucking seen. Now more than he's ever been. So rude. So good. So bad._ "Well, it's rude to just fucking stand there," you snap. "Looking like... like _that_."

Dean cocks his head and flashes you a feisty smirk. The kind of smirk that he knows could give any girl a heart attack. "Like what? Like a fucking snack?"

You are seriously  _done for_ , at that. Next thing you know, you've flung yourself across the room and fallen on your knees in front of him, your head level with the freshly fucked pie on the table, your face hovering inches away from the cock that you've craved for so long. _So damn long.._. all this time, all along, you had always feared that wanting this was wrong. Until now. Now that your mouth is finally down at Dean Winchester's crotch where it belongs— _now that you know how fucking right it feels to breathe his manly, musky scent while gazing up into his flawless face, your tongue so close that it could flick out for a taste_... now that part of you is _gone_.

"Shit, [Y/N]," he murmurs, still rock hard, his bright green eyes blinking in shock at how quickly you've thrown yourself down at his feet like the slut that you are. That dangerous smirk hasn't yet left his lips. It's darker now, much more than just a little flirty. "Never knew you'd be so goddamn dirty."

Your lips curl up to mirror his smirk as your hands slowly slide up his sculpted thighs, tracing over his rippling abs and then slipping back down toward his perfectly firm, rounded ass. You're falling harder and deeper in love with him every second, your heart beating so fast it might burst from your chest and it feels so good you can barely fucking take it. Every inch of him is literally perfect. You want him to know it. To know how his beauty absolutely enthralls and enslaves you. You want Dean Winchester to know that he will always be so much more than your brother: he is your everything, your king, your master. "Do you like me dirty, sir?"

Dean's mouth opens in a deep moan as the muscles of his ass tense up beneath your grasp, tightening in sync with your worshipful fingers and whorish words. You really want to kiss that ass, you think for a hot second. You've thought of it a lot. _How could you not, having spent almost all your life living beside such a god..._ But then his cock visibly throbs before your face, commanding your full attention again, towering over you as if it read your mind and wants to fucking punish you for craving something else. You find that thought insanely hot and super cute; you've always known that Dean is a possessive alpha male— _maybe his penis is, too_.

And you want nothing more than to devote the rest of your entire life to serving, pleasing, worshiping this perfect piece of massive, manly meat. Before you can savor it, though, you'll have to get through this thick, clingy coating of pie filling. Sure, the sugary stuff must taste fruity and sweet, but the raw, rugged flavor of Dean that lies waiting beneath is your real fucking treat.

" _Fuck_ yes, baby," he breathes. _Yes, he does like you dirty._ His huge dick is bigger and harder already.

"Mmmm," you hum as your hands drift away from his ass, left hand dropping to cradle his full, heavy balls as your right hand encircles the base of his cock. The contact of his velvety veined shaft upon your skin is fucking heaven. And the sounds that he's making right now, the soft sighs and low groans erupting from his gasping throat, are the hottest thing you've ever heard and threatening to blow your brain to bits, but you can't let yourself lose your shit. Not now. Not yet. You clutch onto what's left of your consciousness, clenching tighter around yourself, well aware that you have _never_ been so wet, even more so as you look up at his stunning face and seal your fate here in this moment as his filthy little slut. Your spit-glossed lips are positioned right over the glistening tip of his dick, tongue poised to lick off every drop of pie and then to suck Dean dry.

Just before diving in, you raise your eyes to his, your gaze a vow of love, an everlasting promise. Both of you know that this is destined to end up in  _so_ much more than just a blow job... but in your many fantasies about Dean, you had always dreamed it would begin with one. Not with an innocent kiss on the lips. This is a fantasy, for sure, but not a fairytale; you don't want it to be. Though it's cute to think of him treating you like a Disney princess, right now you just want to be his dirty little bitch. Besides, Dean isn't big on chick flick moments.

But he's sure as hell big on this. Big on seeing you down on your knees, dying to serve and to please, dripping wet and desperate to devour and worship his dick.  _Yes, you want it to begin just like this. With a deep and dirty, filthy fucking blow job._

You keep your loving eyes locked on Dean's as your mouth hovers over his thick, throbbing cock. "Yes, sir," you purr, inching your lips toward the tip, ever closer. "This dirty bitch is gonna get you all cleaned up."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of the one shot / teaser!
> 
> If you enjoyed this and would like to read what comes (pun intended?) before and afterward, you can check out The Road So Hard, a Dean/Reader fic that I've begun posting. It will involve some plot and a lot of smut. Do feel free to subscribe if you'd like to keep up with the updates :)
> 
> Kudos and comments are awesome and always much appreciated! Thanks for reading! <3


	2. * UPDATE *

Just an update that the first chapter of the full version of this fic, [The Road So Hard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17493722), is now available to read :)

Much love and sweet Deandreams to all of you! <3


End file.
